A Long Wait
by thesiob
Summary: The story takes place after the end of Season One. Jack can't wait any longer to have Phryne, and she is kind enough to help him out.


"Jack," she said slowly, with a smile playing on her lips, "I should have known you would be such a great dancer."

"The fewer eyes watching me, the better I dance," his deep voice answered her, as his hand on her waist brought her a fraction closer.

"I wonder what you would be able to do with just me watching you," her hand that had rested on his shoulder at the start of the dance moved slowly to rest on the back of his neck, the tips of her fingers grazing his hair, tempted to move higher and pull him close.

"If you ask nicely, I may even show you," his previous smirk stretched into a smile, and Phryne felt the small distance between their hips close as his face moved closer to hers, although far too slow for her liking. Her fingers were about to weave into the Inspector's soft hair when, they heard a small grunt and quickly pulled apart. Phryne turned around, to see that Jane had fallen asleep on the couch in the corner, and had started to snore. She turned to smile at Jack, who nodded and turned to the gramophone to turn off the record. "No wonder she's fallen asleep, look at the time," Jack pointed to the clock on the mantel, which indicated midnight had long passed.

Phryne turned around, the lights in the room still reflecting off of her bedazzled dress despite the hour. She could see the only people left in the room were her and Jack Robinson, along with Dot and Inspector Collins, who sat closely together in the corner of the room in deep conversation. Cec and Bert had left long ago for a late night drink, with Aunt Prudence and Mac not far behind. Mr. Butler had apparently cleared all the trays of drinks from the room, and somewhere far off in her memory, Phryne remembered saying goodnight to him. She shook her head, and smiled to herself, having lost track of time so close to Jack and losing herself in his firm touch, that was so surprisingly gentle she didn't think she could ever tire of it.

"Do you mind lifting her and bringing her upstairs? I don't have the heart to wake her when she looks so peaceful," Phryne asked Jack, who had come and stood next to her. He turned to her and nodded, before stepping forward and scooping the small girl into his arms. Jane did not wake up, and only stirred for a moment before resting her head on Jack's chest as he stood back up, and indicated to Phryne to lead the way to the girl's room. Phryne led them out of the room, and turned back to glance Dot and Inspector Collins, leaning in even closer than before, oblivious to the fact that they were now alone in the room.

Phryne quietly walked up the old staircase, checking over her shoulder every couple of steps to check on Jane, who continued to sleep soundly as she was carried up the stairs. On the landing at the top of the stairs, she turned left and opened to the door to Jane's room, turned on the lights, and stepped towards the bed, and pulled down the sheets and motioned for Jack to lay her on the bed, before stepping back. She watched from the door as Jack laid the small girl on the sheets, and pulled the warm blankets up to her chin, placing a small doll in the crook of the girl's arm before he stood back up and turned to Phryne with a small smile. She smiled back, not only in thanks, but also to hide the look she had had on her face moments before, watching the muscles in his back contract under his shirt. Jack stepped forwards, until he was only inches from Phryne, both of them standing in the doorway looking at each other. Before she reached to switch off the light, she saw the same look of desire in his eyes that she knew filled her own.

Phryne placed her hand on Jack's hip, and gave him a gentle push, both of them leaving the doorway, Phryne shutting the door behind her. Still facing Jack, she took both of his hands in hers, noticing the warmth they gave off, as she slowly walked backwards to her bedroom. Her eyes locked his, and as she made the slow trek, she feasted her eyes on Jack's blue ones, framed by dark hair and high cheek bones, that she had been dreaming of for months. She smiled at Jack as she led into her room, where there was already a dim light on in the corner from a bedside lamp. Jack softly shut the door with the back of his foot, and released his hands from Phryne's, before tangling them in her short hair, and softly bringing her face to his. She placed her hands on his solid hips and stared into his eyes, allowing him to pull her towards him.

"I have waited too long for this," he whispered, and leaned down to brush his lips against hers. Phryne savoured the softness of his kiss before saying, "you don't have to wait any longer." She pressed her lips to his and tightened her hold on Jack's hips as his lips began to move against hers, sending warmth down her spine she realized she had long forgotten. His tongue softly pressed hers lips before pushing into her mouth and tangling with hers, and she allowed the desire she had felt building to wash over her, and pressed her hips into his with abandon as one of Jack's hands anchored her head, and the other dropped to her shoulder and his fingers drew spirals up and down her arm, before reaching down and taking her hand in his. Slowly he pulled away and raised her hand to his lips, kissing her palm, wrist and then slowly making his way up her arm, and pausing to lave attention on her neck and shoulders, as Phryne titled her head back to give him greater access.

She pulled away from Jack, and gave him a push towards the bed, and forced him to sit. She stood in front of him, and took half a step back, as she unwound her shawl from around her, and dropped it at her feet. She turned her back to Jack, who stood up again to kiss the back of her neck, and unzipped her gown. His lips left wet kisses, as they followed his hand that made it's way to the base of her back, and he came to rest on his knees behind her. Phryne turned around to face him and pushed the straps of the dress off her shoulders, and it fell to the ground seamlessly as Jack pulled his hands back quickly. He leaned forward again on his knees and pulled her by the hips to kiss her stomach and hips, while hooking his fingers at her sides, and slowly pulling down down her garter and knickers, so that they joined the heap of clothing on the floor.

Jack rose to his feet, and leaned forward to kiss Phryne again. He placed his hands on her hips and pressed her naked body against him, kissing her hungrily. Phryne kissed him back, but pulled her body away from his just enough to begin to unbutton his vest.

"I have a hard time imagining you in anything other than a suit," she said playfully, as she pulled her lips away from Jack's, and continued to unbutton his vest. She bit her lip as she looked into Jack's eyes, for the first time seeing them heavy lidded with desire. Although Jack did not smile back, a smirk played on his kiss-swollen lips as he looked at Phryne.

"Is that so," he replied, apparently at a loss for words. He watched as her hands made their way down his front, and sighed as she pushed the first layer of clothing off his body. She stopped for a moment to kiss him, before pulling away again to undo his tie. On the floor, his stern looking suit jacket looked odd resting on top of her bedazzled gown.

"But I am very eager to find out," a smile tugged at the corner of her lips, as she began to pull the inspector's shirt from his pants, and took her time undoing the buttons of his shirt. "I have waited a long time for this, and I want to take my time," she said in response to Jack's poorly hidden impatience.

Jack's crisp, white shirt fell to floor and Phryne leaned forward to kiss his neck, and the small freckles that covered his shoulders. Her hands snaked to Jack's belt, and undid it as his hands wound in her hair again, as she slowly began to kiss her way down his body. She was on her knees, kissing Jack's flat stomach, when she was kind enough to push his suit pants down, and revealed his erection.

Phryne looked up to see Jack with his eyes closed, mouth slightly open, with a deep furrow in his brow. She took pity on him and leaned forward to lick the tip of his cock, her hands on his slim hips. She heard him take in a deep breath, and took that as her cue to wrap her lips around his erection and slowly take more and more of him into her mouth. She heard him sigh, and felt his hands twitch in her hair. She moved back and forth once, twice, before releasing him and standing up to face him.

Jack looked into Phryne's eyes for a long moment, simply taking in the woman before him. He let his fingers trail over her jaw, and slowly down her long neck, passed her collar bone, paused for a moment to feel her breasts, hot and warm beneath his touch. He watched her face as he drew circles around her nipples with his fingers, and kissed her again as he kneaded her breasts in his hands. After kissing her deeply so that both of them were nearly panting, he pulled away from her, and whispered ,"lay down." Phryne, becoming impatient, laid down on the bed, and motioned for Jack to join her. Jack simply shook his head, and sat down on the other end of the bed where Phryne's long legs rested, and pushed them apart as he came to rest on his knees between them, his hands moving slowly up and down her thighs. He watched Phryne bite her lip, and then leaned down to kiss the inside of her knee, then her thigh, before finally kissing the wet, warm apex between her thighs.

For a moment all he did was inhale Phryne, her smell and her arousal, and no longer able to stop himself he began to lick her centre with his tongue slowly, feeling her with his mouth and smiling as he felt her hands tangle in his hair and pull him closer to her sex. He brought one of his hands forward from where they rested on her inner thighs, and brought it between Phryne's folds, teasing her by moving his index finger between the moist flesh before finally delving into her warmth, causing her to let out a moan and pull his hair tighter in her hands. As Jack began to focus to laving attention on her most sensitive part with his tongue, he inserted another finger into her, and began moving his hand back and forwards slowly, relishing in her taste and the sounds she made indicating her pleasure. Jack continued to lick her, his tongue moving faster as Phryne's breathes came quicker and her hands tightened in his hair.

Phryne's eyes rolled back as she allowed pleasure to flood her body. Jack continued to lick her into a state of ecstasy as the warmth in her core built up until it was almost unbearable. Her hips began to rock and her moans were coming out louder than she realized. She called out Jack's name as the waves of pleasure washed over her, and her body began to shake. Jack kept licking and kissing at her core until Phryne could take no more and began to pull him away from her. Looking up from her legs, Jack smiled, and kissed his way up Phryne's body, finally stopping to kiss her deeply, his lips pressed tightly against hers, he allowed the kiss to say everything he could not out loud.

Jack pulled away to look down and Phryne's face, her eyes heavy with pleasure and her lips swollen from kissing, and couldn't help but smile. Phryne reached up, and cupped his face in her hand. "Jack," she said softly, and raised her hips slightly, telling him what it was she wanted, and he needed. He leaned down to kiss her mouth, and he placed himself at her entrance. He looked into her eyes as he entered her, and revelled in the feeling of her tight warmth that wrapped around him and sent shivers down his spine. Once he was completely inside her he kissed her again, his tongue clashing with hers as his hips found their rhythm, and drove both of them wild.

Jack could feel the familiar tension build behind his navel as he pushed into Phryne, her gasps and moans making him question how long he could possibly last. He felt her walls tighten around him, and pulled his mouth away from hers so that he could focus on bringing her climax once more before he allowed himself over the edge. Jack pushed deeper, intentionally slowing his pace, and ensuring he hit the sweet spot inside of Phryne that would allow her to climax around him.

Jack thrust and after the beautiful agony of prolonging his pleasure, he felt Phryne's muscles tighten around him, and heard her call out his name once again before he increased his speed and allowed himself to simply feel her tight warmth around his erection. His rhythm faltered as the pressure building up inside him exploded, and heat coursed through his body as he rested himself on Phryne, closing his eyes and breathing in the smell of her hair. His whole body softened, and he kissed neck as she played with his hair.

Both of them lay in silence, basking in the warmth of each others bodies. Long moments passed wordlessly between them, both unsure whether they had fallen asleep in each others arms. Phryne sighed, and kissed the top of Jack's head.

"You know, Jack" she said slowly. He could tell she was smiling. "I don't think I heard the door open or close. I think Hugh and Dot might still be downstairs."

"Surely they weren't doing what we were," Jack replied, his fingers tracing patterns over the tops of Phryne's breasts.

"Maybe we should go investigate," Phryne whispered, clearly excited. She gently pushed Jack off of her, and rolled out of her bed reaching for a black silk robe. "I have an extra robe, if you'd like," she offered and gestured at a pink robe hanging by the door.

"I think I should be alright in my pants and shirt, but thank you," he nodded gracefully as he dressed quickly.

Slowly, the pair made their way down the dimly lit hall, and quietly down the stairs. Phryne came to rest at the entrance of the room, and leaned against the side of one of the chairs. She looked behind her to see Jack dishevelled, but clearly pleased as he came to rest next to her. Both looked at the couch across from them, where Dot had fallen asleep on top on Hugh, although both had clearly kept their clothes on. Jack grabbed a blanket from the back of the chair, and tip toed to place it on the sleeping couple. He came back to Phryne and kissed her.

"Shall we, Miss Fisher?" Jack asked, taking her hand in his.

"I think so," she answered and followed Jack back up to her room.


End file.
